


Above Average

by endlessfandoms



Category: Aaron Paul - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, bisexual Aaron Paul, gay relationship, luckily he loves you too, you love your boyfriend a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29480403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endlessfandoms/pseuds/endlessfandoms
Summary: you're an aspiring actor and finally got a good part. you and Aaron are watching the result of it together and he keeps talking about how good you look and you just get all flustered as he's infatuated with you and your acting skills
Relationships: Aaron Paul/Original Male Character, Aaron Paul/Reader, Aaron Paul/You
Kudos: 3





	Above Average

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spooli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spooli/gifts).



> inspired by one of Aaron's most recent instagram stories where he fanboyed over a new show his friend was in. lemme know if you want me to send you the video :)

you unlock the front door and shut it behind you, "Aaron, i'm home!" you hang your keyring up next to Aaron's on the key-hook and kick your shoes off on the mat before heading into the kitchen. you'd just gotten home from a day of meetings about the new role you got a couple weeks ago and when you told Aaron, he was absolutely thrilled. he couldn't stop talking about it to literally anyone and everyone he talked to. he loved showing you off and it definitely showed.

however, it should've been a short meeting but ran over two hours so you were pretty hungry, hence your determination to make and eat something right after getting home. you were just about to call for Aaron again before you felt a pair of arms wrap around your waist, "hey, baby, how was your meeting?" he asks, kissing your cheek sweetly.

his voice sent chills down your back every time without fail, "it was good, went on a bit longer than intended, but we got everything covered!" you say successfully and turn in his arms to face him, "how was your day so far?" you watch him smile softly as you faced him, "oh, just fine, but i missed you."

you hum, kissing his chin, "well lucky for you, i'm home now so you don't need to worry about missing me." he looks at your lips for a moment before nodding, "very true. hey, guess what?" his eyes lit up as you tilt your head at him, prompting him to go on, "you're gonna be on tv tonight." you grin and lean your head against his chest, "i know! it's so stressful but i can't wait!"

he tilts your head back up to face him and he kisses your forehead, "you're going to be amazing, i'm positive about that." your cheeks turn pink as you shake your head, "god, i'm gonna be so average, Aaron-" he presses a finger to your lips to silence you, "you are so very far from average. i know you did your best and will continue doing your best because, from what i've heard, you're passionate about this. i've seen you act and you're amazing, so have a little faith, alright?"

heart melting at his little speech, you wrap your arms around his neck and kiss him, your eyes getting a little teary as you felt a newfound feeling of confidence fill your mind. this was something you'd been working toward for longer than you could remember. you knew you were a pretty decent actor. you just needed that little push into your passions.

~

a little while later, after you'd eaten something, you were pacing nervously to help pass the time until the new episode was aired. Aaron glanced up at you occasionally and offered you to sit next to him, but you just told him you were fine when in reality, you were freaking out inside. you weren't a hundred per cent sure why, but you just were. finally, after fifteen minutes of your pacing, Aaron put his book to the side and caught your wrist in his hand, "(y/n), sit with me. pacing will do you no good, okay? trust me, it will be alright."

his voice was soothing enough to make you settle down next to him. you sigh and cuddle into his side, his arm wrapping around you to pull you closer, "i love you, baby boy." he kisses your head softly and you relax into him, "i love you too, angel." this helped soothe your nerves.

eventually, time passed enough that you two were actually paying attention to when the show would start and it seemed like Aaron couldn't sit still, "you alright there, dear?" you ask him after he'd readjusted yet again, "yeah, just excited- my boy is gonna be on tv!!" you shake your head at his enthusiasm, smiling inwardly to yourself.

the moment the intro music started playing, Aaron was stone-still and his eyes were fixed on the screen. you reach over and hold his hand, something about his bigger hand holding yours just made you crazy-happy. you could see him smile as you did, but kept his eyes on the tv as if he would miss you suddenly popping on-screen.

it was around the twenty-two-minute marker that a character mentions your character's name but Aaron, surprisingly, doesn't pick up on it. you almost point it out, but you decide to let him figure it out himself. thirty seconds later, you're introduced and Aaron is immediately freaking out, "yesssssss, you're so cute, what!?" he whisper-shouts, gripping your hand tighter in his.

he giggles quietly, "it's happeningggg, look at my beautiful boyyy!" he finally tears his eyes away to look at you, only to find your face is the colour of a tomato, "aww, my boy is still fuckin adorable in real life, what??" you cover your face with your hands and blush like mad, "kn-knock it off, Aaron! i'm just an av-" he tackles you to the couch, "if you call yourself average again, i will be forced to kiss your handsome face until you say you're not average!"

you squint your eyes and smirk, "Aaron, i am the MOST average human being in the human race." before you knew it, he was holding up his promise very well by peppering your entire face in kisses and you can't help laughing at his facial hair tickling your skin, "Aaron-" he cuts you off, "say you're not average!"

"no, i refuse!" you push against his chest playfully in an attempt to push him off, but he stays put, "well then i refuse to stop-" he says between kisses to your face and now jawline. "god, you're so stubborn," you look to him and catch his lips with your own, "look who's talking!" he retorts after a moment of kissing you.

sighing, you finally give in, "okay, fine, i'm not average, but you don't have to stop kissing me just because i said it..." you hint, watching his lips curl into a smirk, "i suppose i could agree with that," he snickers, then you go back to kissing him, your cheeks red with embarrassment, "shut up."

**Author's Note:**

> consider buying me a coffee! it'll help me keep writing what i love :,)  
> https://ko-fi.com/samw02


End file.
